


The Frog-Prince

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam turns into a frog.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Frog-Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "turning point" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2007.

Some days raising children felt like a surreal fairy tale to John. Like today, when Sammy spent the entire day claiming he was a frog. He’d dressed all in green and jumped everywhere. John was pretty sure saying “ribbit” after every sentence was Dean’s idea. He’d refused to eat dinner until John told him that the Hamburger Helper was really “Fly Helper.” Tucking Sam in that night, John kissed him firmly on the forehead and told him, “With a kiss from one who loves him, the frog turned into a prince.” And they lived happily ever after, for a while.


End file.
